Malaria transmission is one of the most important environmental and occupational hazards faced by impoverished African populations today. Malaria transmission intensity is predominantly dependent on environmental factors because mosquitoes and humans ultimately rely on the same fundamental resources: land and water. The impact of natural resource utilization choices on malaria risk and health equity is poorly understood but malaria prevalence and incidence reductions of 30% or more have been achieved through agricultural development strategies which optimize economic, societal and health service development. A number of participatory approaches are emerging which might facilitate the development and dissemination of innovative environmental management interventions: land use planning, farmer field schools, producers' cooperatives or associations, and fair trading initiatives. The Kilombero Valley in Southern Tanzania is an ideal setting for developing district-based schemes for participatory natural resource management that can be scaled up to mitigate health inequities throughout Tanzania and elsewhere in Africa. Kilombero has diverse ecology, demography and natural resource utilization patterns, driven by the seasonal inundation of its extensive wetlands. The fringes of the inundation zone constitute a focus for conflict over shared resources between farmers and pastoralists where malaria transmission is seasonally intense and highly heterogeneous. Conflicts, inequities and risks arising from this complex mosaic of interactions of humans with their environment have been prioritized for mitigation by the residents, local government, national government and supporting research institutions. Local government in Kilombero is piloting farmer field schools, farmers' associations and participatory land-use planning to address these problems. We propose to develop a model district-level platform that enables ethnically diverse communities to participate fully in managing their own natural resources and environmental health, focusing particularly on malaria. Our long- term goal is to mitigate health inequities that arise from ongoing pressures, conflicts, limitations and inequities arising from use of land and water in Africa. Farmer-pastoralist conflicts are common all across tropical Africa so the results of this project will be useful to many other African countries and communities faced with similar challenges. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]